Gain memory cells are advantageous because they deliver high signal charge, which makes possible very short access times and a simple signal sensing scheme. They comprise a combination of two transistors, an access and a storage transistor, and a diode connecting the source and the gate of the storage transistor.
Gain memory cells, like other devices for integrated circuits, are subject to increasing miniaturization for VLSI and ULSI circuits, e.g., down to 0.5 micron design rules and smaller. In order to make high density, high speed circuits, the processing needed to manufacture these circuits must take into account the minimizing of "real estate" or chip area requirements of the devices, and also the utilization of conventional processing steps and equipment already employed extensively in the semiconductor industry, to minimize the costs of manufacture.
Thus a practical and inexpensive process for the manufacture of gain memory cells has been sought.